sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Attacked on GDIStar
A dark figure wearing a floor length black cloak, with the hood pulled up around it's face. Only a hint of the greenish snout and flicking red tongue can be seen under it. Elevator -- GDIStar The walls of the elevator are transparent, although the floor is not (to accomodate those slightly phobic about it, you assume.) No machinery of any kind is visible, and only the slightest distortion indicates that you are standing in an area any different from the people who wait to get on the elevator. A small panel seems to hang in midair, embedded in the transparent walls, with holographic buttons numbered 'one' to 'four' in a continually changing pattern of language. Obvious exits: <1> leads to Promenade Deck I -- GDIStar. <2> leads to Promenade Deck II -- GDIStar. <3> leads to Diplomacy Level -- GDIStar. <4> leads to Observation Deck -- GDIStar. The elevator starts to move, and you step out on the Observation Deck. Observation Deck -- GDIStar The observation deck is the top of the GDIStar dome, and the view is breathtaking. The dome is completely transparent and spotless, giving the impression of actually being outside, suspended on a platform between the starry void above and the craggy peaks and silvery antennae below. Moreover, even the floor is transparent! Looking down, you see once again the bright silver GDI seal on the bottom of the dome. Every level is bustling with activity, although all those beings look really small from up here, and the sound is muted completely. Comfortable chairs, couches, benches, are arranged in small groups and singly throughout the area, catering to the anatomy of all conceivable races. The atmosphere here is relaxed: beings chat idly amongst themselves, share a joke, enjoy the view, or just relax, all without respect of race and affiliation. The elevator is always ready to whisk them silently back down into the fray ... Contents: Lotus Di'anCecht Kuxli Piper Obvious exits: leads to Elevator -- GDIStar. Lotus looks up at the newcomer from her place, standing by the table Piper glances at the cub, raising an eyebrow and looking for some type of comfirmation from him before replying. Sneer rolls a 14 for his SNEAK skill. An Average roll! Sneer hisses under his cloak and walks quietly along the wall. Kuxli turns back to the two, and gives a slight nod, "Please do.." Lotus turns back to the table and sits down Piper sits with Kuxli at the table, being joined by the two others in the room. Di'anCecht sits somewhere at the table Alora steps out of the elevator. Alora has arrived. Sneer glides along and pauses turning his head slowly as he peers around. From under the hood a red tongue flicks out. Di'anCecht rolls a 15 for his PERCEPTION skill. An Average roll! Lotus looks up at the woman from a table sitting with Kux, Piper and Di'an Kuxli has his back to the elevator, and doesn't see Alora walk in. Piper smiles pleasantly, speaking with those at her table, not noticing much around her. Lotus smiles "So how's your trip going" Sneer stops his gaze on one particular table. An audible outake of breath can be heard, otherwise he is completely motionless. Alora steps from the lift car,and walks over to the Maitre de, and asks for her usualy table, a corner near the front. She looks to Lotus uncertain who is being asked the question. Lotus doesn't look at the cloaked figure, though she's aware he's there Piper says warmly, "Oh, quite well, despite the circumstances as of late." Lotus nods "It did get a bit hectic last night" Di'anCecht nods agreeingly. Sneer glides over quietly to the table with the brown haired woman and Horansi. He pauses several feet from it and hisses, "P-rrr-i-n-c-esssss..." Kuxli sips on his drink, giving a slow nod while flicking an ear. Piper nods, "Yes, it did." She glances curiously over at the voice.." Sneer flicks his tongue, breathing noisily in hisses and gurgles.. Di'anCecht quirks an eyebrow, "Princess?" Kuxli tilts his head, looking at where the voice came from, slowly lowering a paw to his waist. Lotus glances at the hooded man Alora slips easily into her chair, and waves away the menu, "I'll have a glass of alderaanian wine, and the culcas salad." she says dismissively. Sneer glides another step toward the table, his hooded cloak giving no indication of who he is looking at. Piper glances to the hooded figure, looking a bit confused. Lotus now watches the hooded figure Sneer hisses, "Pr-inc-esssss Leia.. shhhhhh.. ssss..." Lotus raises an eyebrow and speaks quietly "What?" With a flapping motion, Sneer's cloak whips open, the hood still in place. In his greenish hand flashes an S-shaped blade. It glints eerily.. Di'anCecht lets one word questioningly escape his mouth, "Sithkassi?" Lotus opens her eyes wide Piper watches the figure silently, her eyes widening at the sight of the blade. Di'anCecht says, "nefthshh stthllsh nefthshh sllllssh sssshh" in Sithkassi. Lotus reaches behind her back to put her hand on her hidden blaster Sneer lunges toward the brown haired woman with a loud hiss, "Princ-ess!!!" the knife stabbing forward.. Sneer readies a knife Sneer rolls a 11 for his MELEE COMBAT skill. An Average roll! Kuxli's eyes widen and his claws flash out as the sithkassi leaps forward, he starts to jump from his chair. Kuxli is using natural combat abilities Sneer stabs Piper in the side with his knife and a flicking of his tongue.. Di'anCecht leans back, pulling piper down to take cover trying to regain his wits. Di'anCecht hides Lotus pulls out her blaster from behind her back Sneer hisses, "Pr-inc-esssssshhhhss Lotus points it at Sneer and fires Lotus shot at Sneer Sneer is now unconscious Di'anCecht spits a sithkassi word at the unconscious figure Alora watches the fight from her perch with a vain interest. Di'anCecht says, "stthllsh like stthllsh came stthllsh on the sllllssh nefthshh" in Sithkassi. Sneer slumps to the ground.. a dark pile of cloak.. his tongue flickers for a moment and the bloody knife clangs to the floor. Piper gasps and cries out in pain as the knife enters her side. She falls against Di'anCecht, paling in pain. Lotus continues to hold her blaster aimed at the man and gets up, moving to him slowly Lotus glances at Di'an briefly "Help her!" Kuxli quickly moves around the table as the figure falls, moving to stand over him, his claws still out. Di'anCecht holds Piper slowly back, laying her out on the floor and beginning to examine her, "Are you hurt?" Di'anCecht didn't see any shots hit anyone. Piper gasps for breath, her hands holding her side. She slowly raises one up a bit, as it is covered in red. Lotus kneels down next to the unconcious figure A long exhalation emits from the darkened cloak. Di'anCecht begins pulling Piper's clothes back searching for the wound. Di'anCecht rips a piece of his shirt off, trying to stop the bleeding. Kuxli stands over the figure's unconcious body, he slowly crouches down over it, one of his claws near its neck. Lotus keeps her blaster pointed at the man's head while looking him over Kuxli is standing crouched over the man, one claw over the mans throat ready to rip it out at the slightest move. Di'anCecht loosens piper's belt in the hope that it will make her more comfortable, "Are you all right?" he addresses her concerned. A gurgle emits from the cloak. Piper continues gasping for breath, her face tensed in pain. The white of her dress is slowly covered in a red eminating from the wound at her side. Di'anCecht looks at piper, pressing the wound, "He said Princess?" Lotus speaks to Di'an while holding the blaster at the man "Yeah, what was that about?" Piper manages to shake her head once or twice, but isn't quite able to answer. Kuxli looks with narrowed eyes at Sneer, his breathing ragged from all the 'excitment', eventaully he rumbles out in a deep voice, "Someone get a med!" Lotus looks at the man's cloaks and moves them, so as to see what lies underneath Lotus nods "And someone hurry" Under the cloak, the greenish lizard like face lies motionless. Kuxli remains where he is, his eyes staring at Sneer, he near roars out sounding /very/ angry, "Now!" Lotus opens a part of the cloak and reveals several knives, her eyes open a bit when she sees them, then she continues looking Lotus looks over to the woman (Alora) "Miss, would you be so kind as to find a medic for us?" Piper's hands remain aht her beleeding side, her face continuing to pale. Alora arches a slender brow a she lifts her goblet of deep red wine from her table, sipping it slowly. She retrieves a 'link out of the sleeve of her robe, and talks into it. The cloak jumps to life as a horrible sound emits from Sneers snout. His clawed hands instinctively reaching for a knife on his belt and his eyes bulging, "Pr-inc-essssss!!" he shouts. Lotus jumps back slightly, never taking her blaster off the man Lotus shot at Sneer Sneer is now unconscious Kuxli sinks a razor sharp nail deep into Sneers throat, clawing at his face with his other paw. Sneer gurgles, with eyes bulging and tongue flicking.. Kuxli presses harder, twisting his claw. Sneer gasps clutching at his throat and exhales another gurgle.. he falls silent and his body goes limp. Kuxli leaves his claw deep in Sneers throat, staring at him with eyes near buring eyes. Lotus moves to Piper and looks at the blood, trying to find the source "Are you ok?" Di'anCecht guides Lotus' hand to the wound. I'll go get a medpak and alert security. Rtufo steps out of the elevator. Rtufo has arrived. Lotus looks up at Rtufo "Can you go get a medic?" Kuxli eventually, almost reluctantly gives his claw a final twist before jerking it out of Sneer's throat with a sickening ripping sound. Piper continues to clutch her side, her eyes shut in pain. She doesn't seem to notice anything around her or anyone speaking. Rtufo is carrying Medpacks. Rtufo notices the young woman lying bleeding on the ground. Rtufo readies a Medpack Rtufo used a medpack on Piper Di'anCecht says, "Commander, could you help us... Security needs to be alerted as well and this Sithkassi detained." Lotus says, "The Sithkassi's dead" Kuxli is crouching over Sneer's limp body, who's throat looks to have been ripped out, a pieace of 'gore' hanging from Kuxli's claw. Di'anCecht looks at the dead Sithkassi, "I guess we won't need to detain anyone, I was too busy caring for her, I didn't even.." Di'anCecht says, "shlllsh curse on you." in Sithkassi. Kuxli remains where he is, crouched on the Sithkassi's chest, still staring at the dead figure. Piper continues lying pale upon the ground, the bleeding at her side seems to have stopped somewhat, yet she remains no more coherent than before. Di'anCecht says, "Perhaps we should move her to her quarters?" Di'anCecht moves to grab Piper's shoulders gentle like. Kuxli rumbles out again, in a deep voice, "No, get her to a med station." Di'anCecht says, "Is there a stretcher nearby?" Di'anCecht grumbles something like, "guilty," and "If I'd only said something a sec sooner." Rtufo drops HOVERSLED: CDMC Medic 11K6 - Mercy. Di'anCecht says, "Help me get her onto that." Di'anCecht takes a shoulder, "someone get her feet." Di'anCecht takes the other shoulder. Kuxli remains in his postion crouched on Sneer's body, the fur on his paws stained red, a pieaces of 'gore' hang from one claw. A stream of think red blood streams from the bodie's throat, sliding over the side of its neck, and down onto its chest, where Kuxli remains. Piper has left. Kuxli is crouching on the chest of a dead sithkassi, it's throat to have been ripped out, and Kuxli's paws are stained red, along with large amounts of blood on the floor nearby. Before you lies the pitiable remains of the alien known as sneer. In life, he was possessed of mystery, carrying his identity under his dark cloak. Now, however, his lifeless body shows only the capacity for a being to do another harm. A large burn mark is rent into the clothing of his chest, no doubt due to a blaster shot, while a sickly ichor has begun congealing upon his throat, where some manner of tooth or claw has slashed the area to ribbons. Hi head lays flat upon the ground, his long snout curling slightly in death. Inoga stepped out of the elevator and paused a moment. HOVERSLED: CDMC Medic 11K6 - Mercy enters the elevator. Rtufo enters the elevator. Rtufo has left. Di'anCecht enters the elevator. Di'anCecht has left. Inoga shrugs almost then looks about the room. Lotus looks up at Inoga and walks over to her quickly, then says in a hushed voice "May I speak to you for a moment?" Lotus reaches behgind her and puts her blaster back in the secret spot she got it from Inoga nods and asks the obvious question, "What happened here?" Kuxli stays crouched over the body, looking indiffernet to much of anything. Lotus puts away her Hold-out Blaster Alora hasn't stirred,still watching the fight idlely, sipping her dink, toying with her food. Lotus looks at the crowd and says quietly "That's what I need to talk to you about. I believe it has to do with the Republic." Inoga calmly notes the body, then nods, "I see. Do we need to remove the body first, or can we talk now?" Lotus says, "They can remove it "I'd like to inform you of what heppened." Inoga nods and removes her porta-comp so she can take notes, "Is the cub alright?" Alora pushes her half eaten salad aside, and take up her gobelt, watching the scene from behind the rim of her glass.. Lotus looks at Kuxli "I don't know." she calls out "Can someone talk to Kux" Inoga surveys the room a silent moment, then makes a note on any poeple she recognizes. Kuxli slowly tilts his head over to look at Lotus as he hears his name, his claws retract slowly..but he remains where he sits. Lotus calls out to Kuxli "Kux, want to join me here?" Kuxli shakes his head slowly, lowering his gaze back to the body Alora sinks back into her chair, her hand toying with the half empty glass. Her slender hand waves over a waiter, "Oh do grow up, haven't you seen anyone killed before?" she says with distain for this person's obivous weakness. "Anyother glass if you will." she says taking another small sip before putting the crystal down on the table. Lotus nods and turns back to Inoga, her voice low "We believe this may have been an attempt on the life of Leia" Inoga smiles lightly for a moment then makes some notes about the corpse. Inoga raises a brow, then gives Lotus her undivided attention, "Hmm, you sure?" Alora takes the glass from the returning waiter, dismissing him with a slight tip of her head, as she looks to Lotus and Inoga, listening more intently it seems to the conversation before her. Kuxli acts like he doesn't hear Alora, his eyes focused on the sithkassi he gives a final, faint growl and stands slowly, stepping over the body, slowly padding towards the elevator. Lotus nods "We think so. The man entered, walked up a few feet away from the table, then said 'Princess Leia' a couple times and threw a knife at Piper. Perhaps he mistook her" Inoga frowns for a long moment clenching the 'comp, "Was Piper hurt?" Kuxli pauses for a moment as he waits for the elevator, a blank look on his face he steps into it as it opens. Kuxli enters the elevator. Kuxli has left. Inoga slowly, precisely enter a few notes into her 'comp, the with a dispasionate glance studdies the bars occupant intently. Alora takes a small sip of her wine, her eyes locking ith Inoga for a moment from behind the rim of her glass as the other woman scans the bar. Lotus continues to Inoga "There are more details than that, sufficed to say, he was after Leia, I shot him, and if he wasn't dead, he sure as hell is now. Kuxli took out his breathing parts" Inoga inclines her head minutely, then smiles tightly, "Almost as much entertainment as the Cantina." She then nods to Lotus, "Pity he is dead, but I thank you for your efforts." Lotus nods "Of course. If we can do anything else to assist you, let me know. If you'd like more information I'm always available." Inoga enters a few more lines into the 'comp, "Is Miss Piper ok, or under medical care at this time?" Lotus nods "I believe she is. I'll check on her later of course" Inoga flicks a switch on the 'comp and replaces in it's pouch, "If she needs medical attention, do not hesitate to ask." Lotus nods "Of course, and again, please feel free to ask me if you need anything at all" Inoga smiles, "You may rest assured. I regret not being here earlier, but I was forced to endure a staff meeting." Ackbar steps out of the elevator. Ackbar has arrived. Lotus nod "You couldn't have forseen this anyway" Inoga looks to the elveator and salutes, "Sir." Alora sits at her table in the corner, sipping her wine, watching Inoga and Lotus. Lotus glances at the newcomer Ackbar nods, then salutes slowly... Lotus nods slightly Alora looks over to the Mon Calmari, a smile flashing over her lips for only a moment. Inoga relaxes her salute, and takes a breath. "This is going to be a long night." Inoga walks over to the corspe and methodicaly searches it, ignorein the blood as if this was a common thing. Lotus follows Inoga "He has a bunch of knives on him. But I hadn't found anything else" Inoga ,with a mild hint of distain uses the dead beings cloak as a towel. "So we have another mystery." Lotus nods "Seems this past few days is full of them" Inoga glances directly to where Alora is sitting and shrugs. "I guess that is why I get paid so well." Inoga taps the 'comp, "I have to file a report, I'll speak with you soon." Lotus nods "I'll be available whenever you need me" Inoga smiles, "I'll be a long time, so with anyluck tommarow evening we may beable to enjoy a meal?" Lotus smiles, I certainly hope so." Inoga nods to where the corspe is. "I'll send a team up for that." Lotus nods "Good idea. You can look him over later on" Inoga walks to the elevator, and nods to Lotus. "Rest well.", Then as the elevator opens she steps in muttering about a stand up fight." Inoga enters the elevator. Inoga has left. Attacked on GDIStar